Brahl
* |status = Deceased |movie = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 |actor = Stephen Blackehart}} Brahl was a member of the Yondu Ravager Clan who sided with Taserface against their former captain. He was eventually killed by Udonta during his escape. Biography Ravager Restlessness Yondu Udonta's faction of Ravagers go to the Iron Lotus on Contraxia to relax. Guarded by Brahl and Halfnut, Udonta patronized a local brothel. Later, Stakar Ogord confronted Udonta, recounting exiling him years ago for breaking the Ravager code. Meanwhile, Taserface drinks with Retch and Kraglin Obfonteri, discussing how Udonta might be going soft and suggests that alternate leadership might be more profitable for the crew. Just as Ogord left, Ayesha arrives to hire Udonta's faction to hunt down the Guardians of the Galaxy, who have stolen Anulax Batteries from them. Udonta takes the job.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Attack on Berhert The Yondu Ravager Clan land on the Berhert where they approach the wrecked Milano, which is playing music loudly. Little do they know that it's a trap set by Rocket Raccoon, who is perched in a nearby tree. A few Ravagers are knocked out by needles shot at them. Others are launched into the air repeatedly by compression mines. Rocket then plants electric charges on many of the remaining Ravagers' heads and shocks them. Eventually, Rocket runs out of traps and is cornered by Brahl and another Ravager. Rocket knocks them unconscious in unarmed combat. Suddenly, a whistle is heard, followed by the Yaka Arrow hovering right in front of Rocket's face. It's Yondu Udonta along with the remaining Ravagers. After consideration, Udonta decides to not capture Rocket, but take the batteries and sell them instead - infuriating the other Ravagers. Taserface is particularly unhappy with Udonta's leadership, accusing him of cowardice and costing them money. The Ravagers argue for a bit until their standoff is ended by Nebula, who shoots off Yondu's Yaka Arrow Controller, knocking him out. The Mutiny Aboard the Eclector (now led by Taserface), Brahl and Halfnut eject all the Ravagers that sided with Udonta, including Tullk and Oblo, through an airlock into space. Kraglin Obfonteri eventually has a change of heart and retrieves Udonta's larger prototype Yaka Arrow Controller and decides to help him escape, as regrets that the mutiny became so destructive. Udonta tells Kraglin to get the third Quadrant ready for release. Brahl is among the mutinous Ravagers who is shot with the Yaka Arrow as Yondu takes his revenge and regains control of the ship. Powers *'Achernonian Physiology': Brahl is an Achernonian, a human-like race whose physical features are similar to that of a human. Their skin pigment is pinkish-purple; their eyes gold; and their skulls have raised ridges running front to back. Their multi-chambered nose and ears are distinctive. Abilities *'Thief': As a member of the Ravagers, Brahl is presumably a skilled thief. Relationships Allies *Ravagers **Yondu Ravager Clan - Teammates ***Taserface † - Leader ***Retch † ***Halfnut † ***Gef † ***Scrote † ***Narblik † ***Vorker † ***Huhtar † Enemies *Guardians of the Galaxy **Rocket Raccoon **Groot *Yondu Udonta † - Former Leader and Killer *Tullk † - Former Teammate and Victim *Oblo † - Former Teammate *Kraglin Obfonteri - Former Teammate Trivia *On the alternate future of Earth-691, Brahl is a member of the Minions of Menace, and an enemy of the original Guardians of the Galaxy. Behind the Scenes *Sean Taylor was a stunt double for Stephen Blackehart in the role of Brahl. References External Links * Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Achernonians Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Ravagers Members Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Yondu Udonta